


You Know the Rules (and so do I)

by NavyRuby



Category: Mission to Zyxx (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, i love this podcast and this crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavyRuby/pseuds/NavyRuby
Summary: Pleck has to calm a sick Dar





	You Know the Rules (and so do I)

“Hey Dar?” Pleck asked, his voice tinny and echoing in his small room. It was time to stop lying to himself, it was a closet- He lived in a closet. A closet with a box in it that he called a mattress.

“Mnnshm wha?” The scalie, furry, something, alien in question stirred from their position against his side.

“Wouldn’t you rather sleep in your room? Because this is, uh, my room,” He shifted slightly, the room itself was already too small for him but the addition of the skyscraper of muscle that is Dar was making it almost suffocating, “I know you’re sick but…”

The arm around his waist pulled him tighter, he might actually be suffocating now, “No I don’t waaaant to!”

“Okay that’s fine too I guess,” He laughed nervously, this type of clingy behavior was more suited to a six year old than their security officer but there wasn’t any stopping it now he supposed.

They had been holed up in his room for about an hour now, Pleck pulled into Dar’s lap and wrapped up in their arms. Their incredibly warm arms. He was beginning to sweat. Naps are a wonderful thing, naps with friends are also a wonderful thing!

But naps with sick friends that are hotter than most engine thrusters in a cramped room are not ideal. Probably the opposite of ideal actually.

“Pleck?”

“Yes Dar?”

“Sing me a song,” They relaxed their grip a bit, “Pwease…”

“Pwease? Since- since when did you start saying pwease?” Maybe they were all spending way too much time with Beano recently.

“Pleck…” They tried to growl but it just turned into a pitiful groan.

“Okay, okay...uh… Songs that I can sing. Uh,” Pleck started mentally listing every song he had listened to while playing shitty online federation issued games with his parents’ horrible wi-fi. He remembered sitting on the hard floor, shooting at rebel soldiers, while singing a, frankly grating, rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody until his parents’ told him to can it.

After clearing his throat he started in on a classic Rangus 6 hit:

“Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you…”

Honestly he wouldn’t be surprised if Dar tried crushing his head like a grape. But after banging out the first verse with his scratchy vocals and still having a head, he realized that maybe Dar was so far gone that they didn’t even mind getting Rick Rolled.

“Why’d you stop?”

“OH uh, you want me to keep going? Alright I’ll just. Do that?” If you had told Pleck on his first day of being an ambassador that he would eventually be cuddling up to his horrifying security officer while attempting to sing them to sleep with a living meme, then he probably would’ve believed you. He’s gullible like that.

“We’ve known each other, for so long,” He felt the hand that had been idly petting his messy hair slow to a stop, “Your heart's’ been aching but you’re too shy to say it.”

As Dar relaxed so did the unbearable heat in the room and with that so did Pleck. His clothes had been uncomfortably sticking to him with the cumulative sweat of the past hour but at least he could breathe. There was something nice about being able to help Dar out like this, even though they most definitely would strike it from their memories as soon as they got better.

“Inside we both know what’s been, going on,” He sung into the small space, Dar was most certainly out already but he figured he might as well finish what he started, “We know the game and we’re gonna play it…”

After Pleck finished the song minutes later he laid his head back on the rough muscle of Dar’s chest, their snores all but shaking his entire body, maybe even the room? Gently he tried wiggling out of their grasp but as soon as he thought he was free the arms around his waist tightened, nearly knocking the breath out of him.

“How the juck am I supposed to get out of here?”

-

In the end Pleck was unable to escape the taloned grasp of his favorite security officer and instead had to wait out their entire sleep cycle; Too uncomfortable to sleep yet too concerned with Dar’s wellbeing to actually try and wake them up. He filled the silence with more amazing covers of classic hits like a really shitty DJ.

As they both walked into the main room, Dar’s hand still firmly planted on his shoulder where it had been for these past two days, he thanked Rod that he had changed beforehand (somehow being able to get the clingy alien to turn away from him for a few minutes) considering all of his crewmates were gathered in the main room. His eyes darted from each, Nerm, C, and Beano were looking at him. The Heat in Nerm’s glare was enough to melt...to melt something. Well maybe just make a hot pocket get kind of warm he guessed.

The silence was getting...Weird.

C-53 cleared his throat, do droids even need to do that? “Emissary Pleck Decksetter; We heard your...Performance earlier.”

“Wait you what!?” Next to him Dar growled using one hand to cover the space where he assumed their ears were, “Wait you what?” He said again in a slight whisper.

Nermen looked salty, “Yeah we heard it all buddy, the hours long serenade you gave to Dar. In Your room. What else did you two do in there huh?”

Pleck started laughing like he did when he gets really nervous, “W- nothing?? You thought we- How’d you even hear that?”

Bargie piped up, her amazing voice filling the common room, blessing them with her presence, “I did a transmission to the whole ship.”

“H-What?”

“You can hold a tune! Almost as good as me when I went on ‘Zyxx’s Next Ship’, the little broadcasted but widely beloved ship based talent show.”

C-53 smiled fondly and said, “That is a high compliment indeed Emissary Pleck Decksetter. Bargie finished in the semi-finals with much aplomb.”

“Whatever, he was a little pitchy…” Nerm shrugged his shoulders aggressively (Adorably), “I just want to know what else you were doing in there with Dar.”

“Trying to not get crushed to death by their Massive Arms,” Pleck said as if it was obvious, “What else would I be doing Nermen?”

“As if getting crushed by them wouldn’t be a blessing!” He asserted, stamping his foot on the table.

“Beano wuv misunderstood situational comedy!”

“Not now Beano!” Nermen shouted at the poor hot bean.

C-53, bless him, stepped in between the two, “If I may clear things up and summarize for Missions Operations Manager Nermen Bungaloy. Dar is sick and for whatever unfathomable reason they prefer Pleck’s company to everyone else’s-”

“Hey! I like to think I make great company!”

Dar snorted and picked Pleck up, smooshing him against their chest with a crushing hug, “You are great, really really great…Reallllllly great….”

Nermen was the embodiment of the word ‘seething’, “Okay Bargie that’s it, take us to the nearest Space Medical Professional. We’re getting them back to normal!”

Bargie’s engines started up and the ship slowly kicked into gear, “As long as we listen to Pleck’s Greatest Hits album on the way.”

“Wait you published me?” Pleck managed to get out underneath the weight of Dar.

“Yeah you’re already the number two comedy album on I Tunes!”

“W-Who’s number one then?”

C-53 did a quick search, “That would be Rolphus Tiddle with his punk rock album; I am not a CLINT. Apparently it was poorly received by...Well, everyone so he changed the genre at the last minute, skyrocketing himself into comedic fame.”

“Huh that’s a power move, I think?”

Pleck’s voice began transmitting all over the ship as they sailed the stars to whatever poor doctor was closest and most willing to treat a sick Dar.

“We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy...”

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this podcast and if any of the creators are reading this, Hello and hello!
> 
> Dar and Pleck are really good friends even if Dar can't say the word friend without needing to punch something


End file.
